


sugar, yes please (won't you come and put it down on me?)

by joooooooo_e



Series: someday is tonight (and every night from here) [4]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff. These two deserve all the happiness in the world, F/M, Science Stuff. Sorry if it's inaccurate - I am going by my poor research, Smut. Because...smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joooooooo_e/pseuds/joooooooo_e
Summary: For the past two weeks it had been like this: get home from work, take a shower, research until the late hours of the night, try and squeeze in some sleep, get up early in the morning, make breakfast, and do it all over again. It was a mind-numbing routine that she couldn’t wait to break out from - the only outlier that kept her from breaking down in tears was Wolfgang.Wolfgang.He was always so patient with her. Whenever she was stressed from work, he never pushed, only offered his silent support as she clung onto him. She was grateful for him. But it didn’t mean that he wanted to get used to this routine of hers, this routine where the only time they got to be in each other’s arms was when they slept.(or, a domestic kalagang au)





	sugar, yes please (won't you come and put it down on me?)

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when a wonderful, wonderful person named lynn (@davincisexual) shares an insurmountable love for kalagang with me <3

It was Friday night, the last working day of the week. Though Kala felt anything but relief. She dragged herself through the stairs of their apartment complex, each step feeling heavier than the last. The strap of her bag was digging in her shoulder, sure to leave a thick crease on her skin. Her laptop, though advertised as light and compact when she first bought it, now weighed a ton.

She just wanted to sleep.

For the past two weeks it had been like this: get home from work, take a shower, research until the late hours of the night, try and squeeze in some sleep, get up early in the morning, make breakfast, and do it all over again. It was a mind-numbing routine that she couldn’t wait to break out from - the only outlier that kept her from breaking down in tears was Wolfgang.

Wolfgang.

He was always so patient with her. Whenever she was stressed from work, he never pushed, only offered his silent support as she clung onto him. She was grateful for him. But it didn’t mean that he wanted to get used to this routine of hers, this routine where the only time they got to be in each other’s arms was when they slept.

_  
She leaned over the bed, brushing Wolfgang’s hair back and smiling at the stubborn strands that stuck up. Dropping a light peck on his forehead, she mumbled that she was going to see him later this afternoon. But before she could stand upright, he grabbed her hand back and tugged weakly. _

_“Stay.” His voice was thick with sleep._

_She shook her head, though he couldn’t see her. “I can’t. I have to go to work.”_

_He tugged on her hand again. “Just a few more minutes.” He opened his eyes to look at her, his features resembling to something Kala would attribute to a sad puppy. Well. That was that._

_She obliged, the resistance she was putting up holding no meaning because she, too, wanted nothing more than to stay in their bed. As soon as she lay next to him, Wolfgang rolled over with a laugh, bracing himself on top of her with a steady arm. He was fully awake now._

_He lowered his head to brush a kiss on her lips, pulling back slowly. Kala furrowed her brows at the loss of contact, winding both arms behind the nape of his neck and bringing him down for a longer kiss._

_Wolfgang broke the kiss for the second time, his eyes roaming her face as he tried to catch his breath. Kala smiled up at him, her chest heaving as she felt the exact same way._

_His other hand, that was resting on the curve of her waist, now glided up and down the length of her side soothingly. He kissed the tip of her nose. “I miss you.”_

_Kala smiled shyly, her cheeks getting a little warm. “You see me every day,” she giggled. Her eyes danced with mirth as she brought one hand forward, her palm grazing the stubble along his jaw before her fingers traced the outline of his lips._

_The look on his face softened at her touch, but he scoffed anyway. “So?”_

_Her smile dropped a little, and she breathed out a long sigh. “I know. I miss you too.” A few seconds of silence passed before her mood started lifting again. “But I finish work at five this afternoon. We could go out for dinner. No work, no distractions. Just us.”_

_Wolfgang grinned, claiming her lips in a final kiss before he let her go for work. Kala breathed easily for the first time in two weeks. Today was going to be a good day._

_Except it wasn’t._

_From the moment she stepped into her office, she was bombarded with calls from Rajan (Kala, how much longer do you need? We need to move forward into human trials soon), emails from the company’s clients, her co-workers dropping by every few minutes asking her questions and getting her to check through the reports. She wanted to scream._

_On her lunch break, she finally got a chance to look at her phone, and saw that she missed a few texts from Wolfgang._

Got a huge order from a company that needs to be shipped by today. (Received 10:04 AM)

Fucking Felix didn’t tell me. (Received 10:05 AM)

Meant to finish at 3 but now I have to stay back until 5. (Received 10:06 AM)

Is that okay? (Received 10:13 AM)

_She smiled disbelievingly. Why would he think it wasn't okay? He has been nothing but understanding of her._

Hey. Sorry, I was busy with work. I’m on lunch now. (Delivered 12:45 PM)

And of course it’s okay. I think I might be a little late, too. Hopefully not later than 7. (Delivered 12:46 PM)

But I’ll see you when I get home. (Delivered 12:47 PM)

_He replied almost immediately._

Then dinner? (Received 12:47 PM)

Yes :) then dinner (Delivered 12:47 PM)

:) (Received 12:48 PM)

_After lunch, things didn’t ease up at work. In fact, Kala wasn’t sure how it got even more stressful. She was called in to the laboratory at half-past three, and was greeted by the sight of her team’s dejected faces. She looked between them, her jaw set in determination._

_They had until Monday to determine whether or not to go forward with human trials, then soon the medicine will be accessible to those who need it._

_So she and her team set to work._  


And now, it was eight o’clock. She heard the take-away container jostle in her bag, wondering if the food would still be fine despite being left unrefrigerated for two hours. Rajan was kind enough to treat Kala and her team dinner as an apology for making them stay late on a Friday afternoon--

_Oh no, the dinner._

Kala groaned, her eyes shutting close as the throbbing in her head got worse. Another plan she made with Wolfgang falling through because of work. _Why couldn’t she catch a break?_ She chastised herself as she finally stood in front of their apartment door.

Juggling the thick stack of reports in her arms, she pushed the key into the lock and twisted it a few times, cursing a little as the door wouldn’t budge open.

She pushed on the door with a shoulder, relieved when it finally creaked open. “I’m home,” she announced to a weirdly silent apartment. She thought she heard a faint noise from somewhere, so she spoke louder. “Wolfgang?”

The sound of loud cheers became clearer as she neared the bedroom, and she opened the door to see Wolfgang sitting up on the bed, leaning against the headboard as he watched the football game on their wall-mounted television. Their gazes met, and they share a smile, but neither said a word. She dropped her big stack of reports on the desk, placed her laptop bag next to it, and prepared for a much-needed hot shower.

* * *

She stepped out of the bathroom, feeling marginally better than she did before. Looking up at Wolfgang, she saw his eyes crinkle in amusement as she stood wrapped in his shirt - a few sizes too big for her - before he grabbed the remote from his bedside table, lowering down the volume on the television. She walked towards the bed, foregoing her usual routine of lying down in favour of holding on to Wolfgang’s shoulders and giving him a kiss. He groaned, setting his hands on her waist and pulling her to sit on his lap, the football game forgotten.

They trade unhurried kisses, the only sounds that mattered most were Kala’s breathy moans and Wolfgang’s muffled grunts. _Oh, how she missed this._ The taste of his lips, the feeling of his hands roaming her skin.

Kala pulled back slightly, nuzzling her forehead against his, the tips of their noses brushed with the motion. She didn’t think she could get over the flutter in her chest whenever she was with him. "Hi," she said breathlessly.

He chuckled, pushing her away at a distance to see her properly. “Hi. Are you hungry?" He looked at her with nothing but warmth in his eyes. She trembled slightly as his thumb skimmed over the skin of her cheek. _How can he still affect her like this?_

She sighed in resignation. "Not really. Rajan felt bad about us staying late, so he ordered take-out for us."

Both his eyebrows raised a tiny fraction, which in itself spoke volumes. “That’s nice.” She heard the disdain in his tone that he tried to cover up with nonchalance. The meaning was not lost on Kala. She knew he still struggled with her previous engagement to Rajan, despite it being a lifetime ago - before they had even met.

She kissed him in response, hoping to communicate the depth of her love for him, which he seemed to understand. He relaxed considerably as she pulled away. "I'm sorry. I know we were meant to have dinner, like I promised."

He shook his head. "Hey. It's fine." He pecked her on the cheek. "How was work?"

At the thought of work, her shoulders slumped, lips forming into a pout. "Not good," she admitted with a huff. “This was our tenth dose response study for the drug we developed last week. Every single in-vivo test subject perished almost immediately after we gave them the dosage.”

“But I thought the drug worked?” Wolfgang’s hands slowly made their way to her shoulders, where he pressed and kneaded at the knotted joints until they loosened.

She sighed wearily, her hands curling into fists on his chest. “It worked in-vitro. But we suspect it worked then because we only tested the drug against specific receptors and enzymes. We’d have to grow hundreds of cultures for every single organ to properly study the effects of the drug, but the company has been pushing us to go to market as soon as possible.”

His forehead creased with worry, but he was quiet, knowing it was better for her to let all her frustrations out. She knew he didn’t mind listening to her. In fact, he made it clear to her several times that he was more than happy to listen ( _It’s so sexy when you do that_ , he muttered one day. She stopped her train of thought and regarded him with amusement. _When I do what?_ She didn’t know what she was doing any different. He shrugged, _Talk about work. I like when you talk about work._ She grinned, _Well then_ ).

He continued to massage her shoulders deeply, and she was content to just sit there until something dawned on her.

She gasped loudly. “Of course.”

His hands stilled, and he eyed her carefully. "What is it?"

She moved away from him and got up from the bed, grabbing her laptop and the pile of reports she dropped on the desk when she got home. "I think I know why…”

She sat back down next to Wolfgang, their shoulders touching as she perused through the myriad dose response studies her team had collected so far. Red pen in hand, she underlined and circled important pieces of data. Occasionally, she would grab the open laptop by her feet and type notes into a new document, the sound of her fingers ticking on the keyboard anchoring her concentration. Vaguely, she registered Wolfgang changing the channels on the television, could only tell by the light emanating from the screen shining a different colour every few minutes. She knew he finally settled on something when he shuffled to get comfortable, throwing one arm over her shoulders almost mindlessly.

After the seventh (or eighth?) report, Kala’s eyes felt heavy, closing of their own volition and refusing open back up. Kala shook herself awake, blinking back the lassitude spell threatening to stop her from doing work. She stared at the same graph from five reports ago, kept wondering what mistake the laboratory made to receive a result like this.

Her eyes started drooping again, but this time Kala welcomed the movement. _She could afford a few seconds of this, right?_

“You okay?”

She was startled by Wolfgang’s voice, a low and deep sound that sent chills down her spine, waking her up. Concern dripped from his words. He knew her sleeping schedule for the last two weeks was varied, and usually only lasted a few hours.

“Yes. Fine.” She smacked her lips and went back to reading, her eyes landing on a different graph that suspiciously looked like one from before. She tossed that report to the ground, flicking through the next one impatiently. She prayed to the gods that she would find the answer soon.

 _Okay._ She read through the document carefully, half absorbing the content and half listening to the voice inside her head to just lie down. Words and numbers bled into each other until they were mere scribbles on the page.

Wolfgang nudged her again. She straightened, her back resting on a pillow she didn’t remember putting there.

“I’m-I’m awake.” She rubbed her eyes, seeing bright spots and wincing at the fluorescent light of the room.

Wolfgang grabbed her chin and turned her face to him. "You should go to sleep."

She shook her head stubbornly. "Wolfgang, I'm so close to finding the solution for this.” She sighed. “I just need a little more time.”

He nodded in understanding. "Okay. I'll stay up with you."

With a grateful smile, Kala kissed him, smiling tiredly against his mouth.

"You don't have to," she whispered as he pulled back, tucking flyaway curls behind her ear.

He leaned in for another kiss. "I want to."

She gave up on the reports completely, powering up her laptop and starting a new document. She took all the information she gathered so far and did simulations of her own - predicting the reaction of test subjects using a program loaded onto every laptop owned by a Rasal Pharmaceuticals employee.

Wolfgang was still focused on the television, but would randomly drop small kisses whenever her typing would slow, or if she stopped typing altogether. If her head rolled to the side and rested on his shoulder, he would kiss her forehead. If she still didn’t wake, he would pepper her face with kisses until she did, swatting him without malice and going back to her work.

Another eon of silence passed by before Kala announced in a small voice, “I figured it out.” She turned to Wolfgang with a hopeful smile.

“Really?” Wolfgang yawned. He turned off the television, then met her eyes.

She nodded, suddenly more awake than she had ever been today. “Uh-huh.”

His arm that was slung over her shoulder pulled her into his chest as he kissed her temple. “I’m so proud of you.”

She flushed at the reverence and awe in his tone. “I just have to do a few more predicted tests to be sure. And then I’ll write a quick report to send to my team to look over the weekend.” She breathed deeply. _She was almost there._ Her typing became more pronounced, more enthusiastic.

After a while, Kala stopped typing, her head tilted slightly to the side as she tried to decipher the weird feeling in her chest. She read through her document again. _Maybe she forgot to write something down_ , but frowned when she didn’t find anything wrong.

 _Oh._ She balked when she realised Wolfgang’s comforting touch had stopped and she could hear his light snoring. _That’s why._ His arm was wrapped around her waist, tracing circles on her skin in a trance as she typed, but he had fallen asleep sometime, so now it lay on her pillow. She nudged him awake, guilty for letting him stay up for her.

"Wolfgang?" He hummed in acknowledgement, brows furrowing at the interruption of his sleep. "I’m fine. I’m almost done." She poked his side. “Go to sleep.”

He opened one eye to look at her. "Are you sure?"

She smiled. "Yes. Besides, you look like you need it."

He hummed again. "You sleep too."

"In a bit. I promise."

Nodding slowly, Wolfgang shuffled down the bed to lay on his back, then proceeded to lay on his stomach. One arm was bent under his head, and the other arm clung on to Kala’s legs. She looked at him with fondness in her eyes, tracing the muscles of his bare back affectionately. He breathed deeply, relaxed. His grip on her legs tightened, and she yawned at the reflexive action before finishing her work.

It was another half hour ( _she was definitely not counting_ ) when she sent the email through to her team. Her eyes stared at the laptop screen as it loaded slowly, the sheer amount of data she attached probably straining the Wi-Fi capacity of their apartment. When the page confirmed that the email had been sent, she released a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“And...done,” she spoke to the room with a satisfying smile.

Her eyes drifted to the top right corner of the screen. _1:42 AM. Huh._ She was surprised. This was the earliest she ever slept recently. Closing her laptop screen, she placed it carefully on the floor and got up to turn off the lights.

The room was immersed in darkness, the pale moonlight seeping through the blinds being her only source of light. She tried to make as little noise as she could when she walked back to the bed, not wanting to disturb Wolfgang. But the floor creaked in protest, the sound deafening in the silence, and Wolfgang stirred with a groan.

“Ssh!” Kala scolded the wooden floorboards. “I’m sorry,” she whispered to Wolfgang’s sleepy form.

Still groggy from sleep, Wolfgang shuffled onto his side, one arm still stretched out, and the other lazily patting the space on the bed next to him. His body moulded into hers perfectly, chest solid against her back and their legs tangled together.

It was the best sleep she had in two weeks.

* * *

The next morning, Kala woke up energised and well rested. She rolled over, fully expecting to be greeted by warmth and the solid feel of Wolfgang’s body, but only felt the coldness of the sheets. _Wolfgang has been gone for a while._

She walked to the bathroom, washing her face clean and brushing her teeth, feeling refreshed and still mildly exhilarated from being free from work this weekend. She looked at herself in the mirror: her curls a wild mess as tendrils escaped the bun she tied up last night, a dusting of blemishes on one patch of her skin from her lack of sleep recently, the bags under her eyes less puffy but still noticeable. She applied a layer of moisturiser on her skin, quenching the tightness of her face, instantly making it soft and supple. She reached up and tugged on the flimsy elastic hair tie, letting her curls tumble down her back with a shake of her head.

She smiled at her reflection, then walked out to the kitchen to prepare her daily breakfast: akuri on buttered toast, and a cup of chai tea. She stopped in her tracks when she was greeted with the sight of a shirtless Wolfgang, whistling with his back to her as he mixed something loudly in a bowl.

_Was she dreaming?_

She was unsure whether or not to say something, whether this was all an illusion or if this was actually happening. Wolfgang cooked occasionally, a steak dinner when Felix came over, or pasta for the both of them. But he never cooked in the mornings - he never cooked breakfast.

She decided against speaking and took a more proactive approach instead, walking up directly behind Wolfgang and wrapping her arms around his torso. She trailed kisses down the length of his spine.

He set the bowl down with a small chuckle. "Good morning."

She smiled, leaning the side of her head on his shoulder blade. "Good morning." She moved to stand beside him and peered at the mysterious contents of the bowl. "Hm. Pancakes?" She looked up at him with a questioning smile.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day," he smirked. She recognised his words: he was parroting her morning mantra to him.

_  
Kala stared blankly out the window of their kitchen as she scrubbed her plate clean. It was a beautiful day - the sun was rising, birds chirped happily from the boughs of the trees, and she was actually happy to be early for work._

_She snapped out of her daze by the smell of ground coffee, a smell so sharp she could practically taste it on her tongue, mixing with the sweetness of her chai tea. She didn’t have to turn around to know how this came about._

_“Wolfgang,” she spoke over the whoosh of the coffee machine and the running tap water from the sink. “I heated the leftover curry from last night, and I made extra chapatti as well. They’re on the table.”_

_“It looks good. But I’m not hungry. I’ll bring it for lunch at work. Felix would want some, too.”_

_She tsked. Honestly. Wolfgang and his eating habits. “My father always said: breakfast is the most important meal of the day.”_

_Wolfgang hummed, but said nothing in return._

_“How do you even function in the morning without much food?” She asked him. She finished up washing her dishes, wiping her hands on a tea towel that hung on the handle of the cupboard under the sink._

_She turned to him expectantly. He was resting on his forearms against the granite countertop, a small smirk gracing his lips. “Germans are very simple.”_

_“Is that so?” She winked at him, then turned back to clean the sink of little suds and leftover crumbs from her washing. “Well then, what does my very simple German have in place of a perfectly good breakfast? Surely you need more than a cup of black coffee.”_

_She heard his footsteps slowly pander towards her, then felt his arms wrap around her body. She laced her fingers through his, their hands resting just below her stomach. They stood in silence for a while, content to just be in each other’s presence._

_Wolfgang tipped his head down, pressed slow and soft kisses on the exposed skin of her shoulder. “Want to know what I have? What I crave every morning, every night?” She felt his lips tip into a smirk._

_She leaned back further into his chest, savoured the warmth of his body with a sigh. She hummed dreamily before asking, “What?”_

_“You.” She straightened up and inhaled sharply, her heart beating a little faster. He chuckled at her reaction, biting softly on the skin of her ear. “That’s enough for me.” She blushed at his words and hastily turned around to kiss him with fervent need; somehow ended up being pressed against the kitchen wall as Wolfgang muttered sweet nothings into her ear (she was late to work that morning)._  
  
  
Kala rolled her eyes, though the effect was lost in the bright smile she couldn’t contain. "You don't eat breakfast," she teased.

He shrugged casually. "But you do."

She laughed as her stomach grumbled, placing a hand over it to silence the noise. Wolfgang laughed, too, as she shushed her stomach when it grumbled again. "Smells delicious. What’s the occasion?"

Blue eyes connected with her brown ones as he spoke. "My mother made them whenever I was tired, or angry, the night before. The smell would wake me up and I wouldn't feel as bad anymore.” His jaw ticked as he recalled the memory. "Breakfast time was the most peaceful part of our day. But then my father would come back from wherever the fuck he was-

Her hand reached up to cup his cheek. "Wolfgang, you don't-

He sighed, then turned his head slightly to kiss the skin of her wrist. "I don't know if mine will taste as good as hers." He shrugged, and Kala dropped her hold on him so he could tend back to the stove.

She tilted her head to the side as she observed him pouring a scoop of batter onto the skillet. "I tried," he muttered shyly.

“Hm.” Kala raised a curious eyebrow. "You've never made them before?"

"A few times, when Felix and I were growing up.” He flipped the pancake over, letting the other side cook through. “Pfannkuchen is usually cooked in an oven, but we could only use the stove at his house. It's been so long since I’ve made this."

Kala smiled warmly. "I'm sure it'll be wonderful."

He transferred the fresh, steaming piece onto a plate, which already had a few golden pancakes. "Here." He handed her the plate. "I used to eat it with a little syrup, but there's whipped cream and fruit there, too." He gestured to the countertop, and Kala set her plate down and started fixing up the toppings for her own pffankuchen.

She scattered a few pieces of raspberries delicately on the plate. Satisfied with their placing, she added syrup next, and for good measure, swirled a heap of whipped cream on top. She cut a generous helping with her fork, trying to get as many elements as possible into one bite, and savoured the burst of sweetness.

She closed her eyes and hummed in satisfaction. She kept taking more bites, each one somehow better than the last.

Wolfgang looked up from mixing a new bowl of batter. "Good?"

She licked her lips with a wide grin. "Thank you."

He eyed her near-empty plate. "More?"

She nodded eagerly. "Yes please."

He set the bowl down next to the stove, walking to the refrigerator to grab the cold stick of butter for the pan. He nicked a little piece and let it slowly melt with the heat, turning the pan to coat the bottom completely. Then, he ladled another scoop of batter into the skillet, and walked back to the refrigerator to put away the butter.

Kala stopped him as he passed her, and he looked at her quizzically. She smiled up at him. "Have you had any?"

He shook his head. "Not yet."

She cut another piece, letting the pancake sop up more syrup before she held the fork out to him. "Here.”

She cupped one hand under the other to catch stray drops of the syrup, its thin consistency making a sticky trail down her arm as she feeds Wolfgang. He didn’t miss it, his eyes fixated on the movement.

She felt lightheaded. “What?

His eyes were bright and intense as he took her arm and chased the syrup from her palm to the skin on her inner arm.

"Wolfgang," she breathed out, nervous but wanting. Nervous for what, she didn’t exactly know. But Wolfgang always found a way to throw her logic and her penchant for rules out into the void.

"Hold on." He fiddled with the stove before returning to her, eagerly kissing the line of her jaw and up to her lips.

She surrendered to his touch, lifting her hands up and letting Wolfgang pull his shirt off her body. He reached down and slid pushed her underwear down. She stepped out of them, her breathing turning uneven. But she couldn’t let one thing go. "I thought you were still cooking. You need to have your breakfast, too."

He moved her so she was half-sitting on the table. "I put it on the lowest setting. It's fine," he said as an afterthought. “And besides-” he grabbed the bottle of syrup, flicking the top open and licking the excess around the edges- “I’m having breakfast right now.” He tipped the bottle upside down.

“What are you - _oh._ ” She gasped as the cold syrup hit her skin. “Wolfgang.” She tipped her head back, her hair cascading down her back and splaying onto the table.

He watched hungrily as the syrup flowed across her chest, rivulets clinging on the curve of her breast, leaving shiny streaks on her body. His tongue lapped up every drop of the sticky syrup, loving the saccharine taste mixed with the salt of her skin. His tongue circled her nipple, watched it pucker before he sucked it lavishly. She whimpered softly, the sound going straight to his cock, and it twitched with interest.

“Kala,” he groaned.

She inhaled sharply, her mind finding it hard to concentrate with Wolfgang firing her senses. All she could _see, hear, smell, taste_ and _see_ was Wolfgang. She gathered herself enough to spoon some of the whipped cream from her plate onto her fingers, streaking it along the side of his neck before licking it off.

“Fuck.” His mouth moved to her other breast, and she nipped on his earlobe in response.

"We're going to make a mess.” Her whisper turned into a breathy moan as he continued to bite at her breast.

He hummed, the sound vibrating against her body. "Shower after." He slipped one leg in between hers, opening a space for a hand to slide down her waist and into the heat of her sex.

" _Wolfgang._ "

His fingers rubbed against her entrance teasingly, the calloused tips brushing against her clit. She was getting lightheaded with her desire. Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he drew his hand back, the digits wet with her impatience, and he brought them to his mouth to lick his fingers clean.

His pupils were blown as he watched her gape at him. She was sure hers were just as dilated.

She breathed shakily. "Please."

He shook his head, denying her what she wanted. She was _livid_ , and before she could say anything, he swallowed her protest with a searing kiss.

_Well. Two can play at that game._

Her one hand that lay uselessly on the table trailed down his torso, catching the hard planes of his stomach, the tiny hairs leading down his crotch tickling the tips of her fingers. She watched his face as he swallowed uneasily, breathing hard as she reached into his boxers.

She stroked him teasingly, slowly, driving Wolfgang out of his mind until he sucked on her breast hard in retaliation. She cried out in arousal and surprise, her grip on him tightening on instinct.

“Fuck.” He nipped at her breast again, and Kala just _wanted, wanted, wanted._

He pushed her onto her back with a growl, the breath leaving Kala’s lungs as she heard the animalistic noise. He scrambled impatiently to remove his underwear and guided his length into her, groaning at the heat that envelops him as he buried deep inside her.

Kala’s eyes fell closed in pleasure, her mouth gaping as he filled her completely. He remained still, both arms holding onto the legs wrapped around him, keeping her spread open. She wiggled impatiently, whining as Wolfgang groaned at the movement. She needed something - _anything_ \- to release the tight coil inside her. And Wolfgang. Was. Not. Moving.

She opened her mouth, licking her lips to soothe the sudden dryness, and was about to tell him when he pulled out of her sharply and thrusted back just as hard, the friction of her back against the table deliciously painful.

“Yes,” she moaned.

He thrust into her again, this time biting back a groan as her walls clenched down on him. She reached for him, pulling him down into a heated kiss as he thrusted in and out of her, his cock hitting that spot over and over.

“Wolfgang,” she whimpered. He growled in response, claiming her lips back and thrusted even harder.

“ _Kala._ ” His voice was just as desperate, wanting to reach that peak, but seeing that she tumble over it first.

She arched her back, wanting to get him even deeper in her. He pulled her upright, her ass falling off the edge of the table, but he caught her with ease.. This time, she braced herself with both hands, letting Wolfgang keep her steady as he gripped tight on her waist. The new angle giving him more purchase to plunge into her again and again and again.

One of her lands let go and raked down his back, the scratch of her fingernails spurning him on to thrust hard a few more times until -

“ _Ah!_ ” Kala’s scream echoed in the room as she came, wrapping her arms around Wolfgang’s torso and burying her face on his chest. He groaned as her walls fluttered against him.

He wasted no time, his pace becoming more and more frantic, knowing she had more in her. Kala moaned as she came a second time, her body shaking as the sensation overwhelmed her. It was all too much. Wolfgang’s pace was stunted as he thrust into her a few more times. Then he finally stiffened against her, the burst of his release making them both groan in pleasure.

She leaned back a little, catching his lips between hers. They smiled against each other’s mouths, warm air hitting their faces as they breathed hard.

He dropped his face on the curve of her neck, nipping at the skin there with a small grin. “God, Kala.”

She smiled lazily at his words, though her features contorted into a frown as she sniffed the air warily. Her eyes widened as she realised, "Oh my god. Wolfgang, something's burning!"

He didn’t seem to register what she said, his mind still hazy, his senses still clouded by everything that is Kala. "What?"

It took him a few seconds to remember - "Shit!" He detangled himself from her, running to the stove frantically and turning it off before dumping the skillet into the sink. The smell of burnt pancakes wafted through the entire apartment. "Fucking hell."

Kala watched with a slight smirk on her face, her head shaking in mock-disapproval. “Hm.” She giggled, and soon enough, Wolfgang was snickering too.

When their amusement settled down, she beamed at him. "Shower?"

The glint in Wolfgang’s eyes came back. Burnt pancakes forgotten, he grabbed her hand and ran towards the bathroom, their laughs shortly drowned out by the sound of running water.


End file.
